


Under My Skin

by blairwaldorp



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairwaldorp/pseuds/blairwaldorp
Summary: "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you," he said. "I'm sorry for not being enough," she answered.
Relationships: Jane Ramida Jiranorraphat/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 9





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> based on love under dispatch alternate universe by blairwaldorp

Jane walked into the GMM building after getting past the many reporters who blocked her in front of the building. Without Ciize today, she feels a bit scared, but because she has a lot of job responsibilities that she has to finish after being sick, she has to come to the office. The rumors were already spreading. Yes, everyone's talking about it. Jane doesn't know whether to deny or justify the rumors. She didn't dare to decide. She hasn't met Gun. 

Suddenly, her body was pulled by someone into the room. Jane almost screamed, but her mouth was closed by that person's hand.  
The room was dark, Jane squinted, until that person whispered in her ear, "Shh, it's me." Jane opened her eyes, It's Gun Atthaphan. Her boyfriend. She muttered, "What are you doing?"

"I miss you." Gun put a hand on Jane's hip, get ready to hug her. Jane pushed Gun's shoulder. "Are you crazy? What if someone sees us?!" Gun shook his head, he tucked Jane's baby hair behind her ear, "The glass in this room is dark. And..." Gun stretched out his hand, locked the door behind Jane. "I locked the door."

"Nothing will disturb us."

"Disturb for what-" before Jane had time to finish her words, Gun immediately crushed her lips, played her tongue greedily, as if they hadn't made out in a long time. But that's true since Jane was sick and this rumor was spreading, two of them have never made out again.

They faced each other, their eyes met, both radiating an unbearable lust. Gun tugged gently on Jane's clothes, as did Jane, who began to unbutton Gun's shirt one by one. Gun's hand touched Jane's hips, pulling her closer, two of them gasping for breath before Gun began to take off Jane's bra and stare at his girlfriend's naked body with a burning gaze. Gun's hand began to travel through Jane's body, from her lips, neck, collars, and down to her nipples. Jane started to heat up, she gasped when Gun directly touched her nipples and rubbing them. Jane bit her lip, trying to hold back from sighing as she grabbed Gun's hair. Gun squeezed Jane's breasts, making Jane finally moan softly, hearing it, Gun tightened his grip on Jane's breasts even more.

"Babe .."

"Yes, Babe. Does it feel good?"

"Aah." Jane crossed her legs, Gun pointed her hands, opened Jane's legs, and buried his head in the middle there. Gun started playing with his tongue in Jane's clit area, while Jane moved more and more while muttering Gun's name.

"Kak Gun..."

"Yes, darling..." After playing with his tongue, Gun put one finger into Jane's pussy, Jane moaned, her legs started to wakened, she held her body by resting on Gun's shoulder.

"Faster, babe..." Gun added two fingers into Jane's pussy, he speeds up the action of his fingers, while his left hand pinched Jane's nipples, making Jane even limper.

"God... It feels so good."

Gun pulled out both fingers, he squeezed Jane's breasts once more, then he kissed her neck. Gun's left hand is still fondling Jane's clit, until Jane grabs Gun's hand, puts it on her shoulder, while she starts to fondle Gun's dick, and shakes it lightly.

"Babe..."

Jane stared at Gun, he closed his eyes, enjoying every move Jane made. Jane's movements change faster, "Ah, I'm gonna cum-"

Gun immediately laid Jane down on the room carpet, his fingers teased her through Jane's undies and she was already wet for him. Gun tongue moves to the other nipple and uses one hand to squeeze it gently. Jane starts grinding against his hard dick, seeing the slight wet spot on his pants. He stops what he's doing to gasp. Gun grinds his dick on Jane's clit, causing her to moan and shiver. He does that twice more before pulling back to put his face between Jane's thighs. He starts licking and sucking on Jane's clit, her knees were bent up, with one of Gun’s legs in between them, and she was sure to not forget about how he was shirtless, and she realized how his bare chest was pressed against her breasts. They both looked at each other with the same look in their eyes. They both knew what they wanted. 

Jane looks into Gun's eyes dan sees the saddest eye that she's ever seen. His eyes flashed tired, disappointed, sad, and hurt at the same time. Jane touched Gun's face, and at the same time as him, her tears began to fall down.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, Jane."

"I'm sorry for not being enough," said Jane.

Gun shook his head, he wiped Jane's tears, "You are more than enough."

"It's all my fault, I'm too scared," said Gun.

"I'm not really ready for all this either, sorry for being selfish," Jane answered.

Gun shifted his body next to Jane, he whispered, "After this, I'll never let you go."


End file.
